Surveillance of Yagami Light
by Eevee Griffin
Summary: Yagami Light will do anything to get out of L's suspect list but how far is he prepared to go? Please Read and Review! LxLight


**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

"Do you ever sleep?" Light asked, watching L sip his coffee.

L stared at him frowning like he always did. "Sometimes. But recently because of this case I've needed to stay awake a lot more."

Light watched L look down a printed sheet of names in his hand. Light recognised many of them as names he himself had written down in the Death Note. L glanced up at Light. Light ignored his off-putting stare and adjusted the chain on his wrist, which kept them together.

"Well unlike you, I need to sleep so if you don't mind I want to sleep now." Light said and stood up.

L sighed and snatched the last biscuit from the plate before following Light into the escalator. Light pressed the button engraved with a capital B for basement. L looked curiously up at Light from where he was hunched on the floor.

"I'm hungry." Light said, answering his questioning stare.

L nodded and the escalator jolted as they began to go downwards.

The metal doors slid open and they went out into the hall. Light found the door marked kitchen and went in. L went immediately found a section that Watori had intentionally made for him and picked up a plate of sponge cake. He took a fork from the draw and began to eat. Light took no notice and looked in the fridge. In the corner he saw a bowl of familiar looking red apples and tried to remember their significance but could not. Light searched the fridge and found what he was looking for. Something he had purposely asked Misa to pick up for him- a box of alcoholic chocolates. Light slipped the small box down his shirt and took the carton of orange juice from the fridge so as not to appear suspicious. L came over to him still munching his cake. "What's that?" L asked, staring at the weird square lump in Light's shirt. Light pretended to look guilty and pulled it out from under his shirt. "It's for Misa." Light admitted innocently, "To make up for missing our date last week."

"I need to check this for hidden messages." L said, pulling the box for Light's hands. Light smiled to himself, so far his plan was going well.

L peered into the box and studied each part of the box, including taking a look under each of the chocolates. Then he picked one up between his thumb and forefinger and put it into his mouth.

"That's for Misa!" Light said in mock shock, but secretly was laughing hysterically to himself.

L continued to each of the chocolates one after the other until the box was empty. "Let's go to bed now." He said and handed put the empty box on top of the fridge. Light left the orange beside it and let L drag him into the elevator.

This time L picked the 8th floor and the lift responded.

The corridor outside of the lift was dimly lit and L walked along it and found Light's room. They went inside; the room consisted of a double bed in the centre with large flat screen on the wall and a door on the opposite side of the room that led into a bathroom.

L stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed, the alcohol already starting to take effect. L pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the main control room. Light sat down beside L's motionless body. L's head turned slowly, revealing the creepy smile that had twisted his depressed face.

Light raised his eyebrows, and his lip twitched. He must not laugh. Not yet.

L grabbed the chain that hung limply between them and tugged on it. Light was pulled onto L. He tried to get up but L had twisted the chain around his wrist so that they were only separated by a few centimetres of chain.

Light could not hold in his laughter and let himself smile. L's eyes focused for a second, then switched to a drunken blankness. Light failed to notice this and gently loosened the chain from around L's wrist. "What are you doing, L?" Light asked, his eyes staring innocently into L's.

L sat up beside Light and stared at him weirdly. Light turned away from the camera he could see in the room and turned his head towards L. He grabbed the collar of L's loose-fitting t-shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. L reacted exactly as Light had planned and grabbed Light's shirt in the same way. He pulled light on top of him and continued the kiss his hand creeping down Light's chest to the front of his trousers. Light pushed L off of him and said, "I don't want that, L! Please don't do that!"

L suddenly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the main control room. "This is L." He said, his voice slurring slightly from the drink. "Disable all camera's and bugs in room 231." He hung up. This was not supposed to happen! Light's eyes widened as L crawled towards him across the bed. The cameras were important for the success of his plan to prove that L had other intensions other than surveillance!

This had got out of hand! L grabbed Light's shirt and kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue into Light's mouth. Light tried to pull away, but L's drunken strength was too strong and Light was also starting to enjoy himself. L pulled off Light's shirt with one hand and with the other he unzipped his own trousers. Light grinned and ran his fingers through L's wild black hair, allowing his tongue into L's mouth.

L pulled off Light's trousers and pulled away from the kiss. Light scowled but L had other ideas. He pulled off his pants and pushed Light onto his stomach. Light knew what he was going to do and began to struggle. Firstly this had gone too far and second, the cameras were not even running. L took off Light's underwear and entered him. Light gasped and with newfound strength twisted over and released himself from L. Then he saw L's face. His victorious smile was back, his dark intelligent eyes almost laughing at Light.

"Got ya!" he grinned. He was already putting his own trousers back on.

"What the hell!" Light asked, staring at him. "You knew?"

"Yes, I was aware that those chocolates were alcoholic and I only had to swallow one to confirm that. Nice try, but I don't fancy you!"

"But you-" Light gasped, pulling his clothes back on.

"I may not fancy you but…" he grinned sneakily. "I was bored."

Light scowled, "You're a perv just like Misa says!"

L frowned, "No, this is merely part of my investigation."

"And?" Light asked.

"You're a good kisser." L replied, biting his thumb and smiling.

**Please review!**


End file.
